The field of the present invention is an accessory for a toothbrush namely a splashguard and support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,950 Gallo shows a combination support and guard for a toothbrush. The device has a front and back surface area with an aperture passing therethrough. In order to make the invention functional a second part is necessary. An adapter is designed to wedge slide into the aperture of the guard. Any downward motion of the guard would dislodge the guard from the adapter. This design is ackward and good in theory only. The guard aperture is not yieldable. The adapter is. It is the object of the present invention to provide a simpler and more effective guard for a toothbrush than that shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,950.